The Minority Biomedical Support Program at SUNY/Old Westbury includes five subprojects: 1) Development of synthetic procedures for preparation of biologically important compounds related to cholesterol and steroid hormones. 2) Exploration of the potential of biologically active compounds from marine bryozoans and their effects on both prokaryote and eukaryote cells. 3) A study of the functional relationship between processing and secretion of procollagen in chick embryo tendon culture. The various stages of pro-collagen processing as procollagen is secreted from the cells is being determined. 4) Preparation of organic semiconducting polymers which have transition metals in alternating mixed oxidation states along the chain. This construction will serve as a paradigm for electron transfer in biological reactions. 5) A study of the rates and mechanisms of electron-transfer reactions in solution. The Minority Biomedical Support Program at Old Westbury provides undergraduate students with research experience.